


Shocking Tyrion

by AylaofNoPeople



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaofNoPeople/pseuds/AylaofNoPeople
Summary: Sansa talks less than she knows and has more than she shows.  In which the Lion has underestimated the Wolf.  Set post BFD, assumes a future in which Team Dany/Team Jon have won against Team Cersei and the White Walkers, making life for Tyrion and Sansa safe enough to have gotten to know each other again.





	Shocking Tyrion

Tyrion wasn't entirely content, but he hoped that Sansa was, while he sat with his back propped against the headboard, listening as her little gasps tapered off.

He was more proud to have been able to bring her off than he had ever been with any other woman, but he also felt a curious shyness, even bordering on fear, as to how she would view him now. It could be terrible if she saw him as too smug or worldly.

Terrible in the long term sense of whether they would renew their first marriage, now that they had discovered a new attraction and respect for one another. 

But mostly terrible if it prevented him from being able to finally fuck her as soon as possible.

"Margaery had told me there were rumors of how talented you were," she murmured in a low voice with a hint of a rasp.

Tyrion cocked his head, trying to recall who she meant. "Oh, yes Margaery Tyrell, what a pity. She was a very rare combination of shrewd and kind," he replied, hoping he didn't sound as relieved as he felt. He hadn't ever fucked Margaery so he was safe there. "That's quite flattering, to know that you two discussed me," he teased.

Sansa drew her breath in for one final pant and then rolled to face him, causing her body to curve even more alluringly. "Well," she drawled, "I'm glad you feel that way. I hope you'll be even more flattered to learn that you're better at that than she was," she added demurely.

"Better at wha--?" _She couldn't possibly mean that she and the Tyrell girl ..._ "My lady forgive me, I'm not sure I heard you properly."

Her answering laugh was a far dirtier sound than that of which he had thought she was capable. "Yes you are," she smirked, with a sidelong glance up at his astonished face. "You are and you did," she repeated.

He had only thought he was rock hard before. How had he had been worried _she_ would think _him_ smug? "So you mean that you and the Tyrell girl ..." _What did you call what two women did together?_ "... that you pleasured one another? How in the Seven Hells did this occur?"

Sansa giggled, and it was such a purely girlish sounded that he felt a strange well of tenderness along with his arousal.

"First, she took off my clothes, then I took off hers. And then--"

"That wasn't what I mea--" _No wait, don't stop her you moron!_ "Nevermind, I'm sorry. Go on sweetling," he encouraged. He hadn't been so riveted since Podrick Payne had returned from Littlefinger's old brothel with a full purse.

"I guess the beginning is a little further back," she agreed, tracing a circle on his thigh. "You see, once I was betrothed to you, Margaery felt that I was very ill prepared for marital relations, and of course, she was going to marry Joffrey who most likely wouldn't have given a toss about his wife's enjoyment.  Then, she decided she would teach me. And that way she might have had the possibility of my um ... assistance later on too, although of course it never got that far."

"And you agreed to this?"

"Not at first," Sansa conceded, in the patient tone one uses with a child. "But eventually I did quite like the idea of pulling one over on Joffrey. And she admired me so much at a time when almost no one did," Sansa admitted with a warm smile at the memory. "I mean, she was very comely, and she seemed to think I was rather appealing as well."

_Yes, she was and you are, and the two of you together ...._ "Of course," he agreed rapidly. "But ... to think that this is the kind of thing properly raised Northern girls engage in ... it truly defies imagining," he murmured, although he knew he would do his best trying to imagine it many, many times in the future.

"In any case, you did say that I was the best of us both." Again, he felt an inordinate sense of satisfaction in his own performance. Comparison with another woman's sexual talents was exciting, if a bit unsettling too, though he naturally did not begrudge a dead girl her liaison with his lover.

"Aye. Her mouth wasn't as soft as yours. And she didn't know that trick you did there at the end with your fingers either," she added, with an intoxicating little humming noise at the end.

"Well my lady, on that note, I'm quite eager to show you yet another manner of love in which I consider that I am likely to be more adept than Margaery Tyrell," he announced, rolling to settle himself between her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little one shot that popped into my head after I saw the trailer yesterday. TBH, Tyrion and Sansa aren't even one of my preferred ships, but Sansa can pair off fairly well with anyone in one way or another. Anyway, the chances I will ever do more with this are only about 1/1,000,000 so I'm marking it as complete. Enjoy!


End file.
